powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Simon von Scythe
Simon von Scythe is a mysterious rogue who is allied with the Armada. He was originally an apprentice to Gosei before he betrayed him. Like the Super Mega Rangers, he has access to the Legendary Ranger Keys, which he inserts into his trumpet to summon Legendary Ranger Key Clones. Biography As Gosei's Apprentice Simon was originally the apprentice to Gosei; together (along with Tensou) they searched the universe to find the Legendary Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the previous 17 Power Ranger teams. They eventually managed to find all the Legendary Ranger Keys, but Simon betrayed Gosei, he conspired with Armada forces which attacked the ship, wanting the powers all for himself. Ally of the Armada The Armada acknowledged him as a special pirate & considered him an ally as he only attacked enemies of the Armada. Simon became an acquaintance of the Armada's general & top commander, Damaras, who he called "Old Man Damaras". With Troy travelling in the Super Mega Skyship Zord, Simon travelled with his own ship, which appeared to be a modified Armada battleship. Simon gained a partner, Sally the space monkey, who moves quickly & attacks with two cymbals. During this time, Simon managed to discover even more Legendary Ranger Keys. Arrival Simon arrived on Earth just after the bounty on the Super Mega Rangers. He & Sally confronted the team, & persuaded Troy to join him & get rich. Rejecting this selfish & greedy proposal, Troy tried to attack Simon, but Sally blocked his attacks with his cymbals before three giant Bruisers appeared on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Simon go, a hesitant Troy forms the Legendary Megazord as he & the others assume their Super Modes to defeat them with the Legendary Ranger Keys while Simon watched. Soon after at that time, after talking with Damaras, Simon called Troy out for a duel. Despite Troy's insistence, the Super Mega Rangers join him in confronting Simon after he revealed that he possessed Legendary Ranger Keys of the extra Rangers as he used his trumpet to conjure the Green Ranger, the Gold Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, the Green Samurai Ranger, & the SPD Omega Ranger. Though the Super Mega Rangers manage to defeat the sixth Power Rangers in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Legendary Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Simon's favor by overwhelming the Rangers with the White Ranger, the Silver Ranger, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the White Dino Ranger, the Solaris Knight, the Mercury Ranger, the Ranger Wing Operators, the Gold Samurai Ranger, & Robo Knight. With his fellow Rangers brutally beaten without mercy, Troy realized they were Simon's actual targets & he was powerless to save them. Simon took off with the Rangers, abandoning his five defeated Keys to Troy. Simon had the four chained up while Sally wears their Legendary Morphers on a necklace. Simon later called Troy demanding that he surrender the Legendary Ranger Keys, Gosei, Tensou, & the Super Mega Zords in exchange for the lives of his fellow Rangers. Noah told Simon that Troy will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminded him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Jake drived Sally away by making monkey noises, Noah discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell & the Super Mega Rangers made their escape attempt. They winded up in a storage room & were once again brought to their cell by Simon & Sally. Meanwhile, back at the Command Center, Troy remembered that what he needs is determination to succeed in anything. Troy regained his confidence & came up with a plan of his own. He called Simon to arrange an exchange meeting. He presented the Legendary Ranger Key chest to Simon, & suddenly threw the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys & a Legendary Morpher in time for Jake to catch it with his mouth while Noah caught the Green Samurai Ranger key & inserted it in the phone's key hole - morphing Jake & enabling him to free his teammates. Simon then unleashed his 10 Power Rangers while the Super Mega Rangers regrouped to battle them. While the Super Mega Rangers were busy, Simon went for the chest, but Tensou placed the Legendary Ranger Keys back into the chest & returned them to the Super Mega Skyship Zord. Each Super Mega Ranger was initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devised new strategies to corner the clones & defeat them. The Super Mega Rangers then used their finishing team attack to finish off the five remaining clones. This prompted Simon to unleash the Wateroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Super Mega Rangers before leaving the scene. The Legendary Megazord was formed to battle the Wateroid before summoning the Red Lion Wildzord to form the Legendary Samurai Megazord & finish it off with the Samurai Slrike. With the Super Mega Rangers now in possession of the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys, Simon revealed that he had ten more Legendary Ranger Keys. Terra Venture (Galaxy Rangers) Simon eventually appears again on the planet Terra Venture, attacking Leo in an attempt to gain the Legendary Powers of the Galaxy Rangers & he summons three Ranger-like allies: the White Mystic Ranger, the SPD Shadow Ranger, & the Wolf Warrior to battle the Super Mega Rangers when they get in his way. He eventually catches up with Orion & Leo as he proceeds explain that he doesn't have to be "worthy" to have the power & that he would just take it. He then use his trumpet's mysterious power to take the Legendary Power by force. However, Troy interrupted his attack as he summons the Magna Defender to battle with him. Eventually, the summoned Ranger-like allies gain an advantage over Troy as he gets back up. Along with his teammates, they defeated the White Mystic Ranger, the Wolf Warrior, & the SPD Shadow Ranger & Orion defeats the Magna Defender. However, Sally takes back all the keys except the Magna Defender's & releases the Moonroid to battle the Super Mega Rangers. Mariner Bay (Lightspeed Rangers) Simon later borrowed a squad of XBorgs which wreaked havoc in Mariner Bay, looking for Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) & Dana Mitchell (Pink Lightspeed Ranger) so he could gain the Legendary Power of the Lightspeed Rangers. These XBorgs forces were countered by Gia & Emma, who initially thought they were of the Armada. They went to Carter & Dana's aid when they was attacked by XBorgs while getting an injured boy into an ambulance. Covering them, the girls were attacked by copies of the Black Lion Warrior, the Chameleon Warrior, & the Sentinel Knight. Simon appeared & revealed the XBorgs attacks were his doing so he can get the Lightspeed Rangers' Legendary Power. Dana surrendered herself as the ambulance left to safety, Simon tried to drain her power, but to no avail. It was revealed that Dana was not Dana at all, but was Emma, she had used the power of the Mystic Rangers to assume her form. Gia arrived & the girls fought against Simon's three ranger-like allies, but were beaten back. Luckily, the male Super Mega Rangers arrived in time to take out the XBorgs with Super Megaforce Silver battling the Sentinel Knight while the others assume the forms of the Lightspeed Rangers to overpower the users. After the three ranger-like allies were defeated, Sally took the Legendary Ranger Keys back, Simon unleashed the Fireroid to deal with the Super Mega Rangers as he takes his leave. When the Legendary Mystic Megazord's fire attack only made the Fireroid stronger, the Super Mega Rangers used the Lightspeed Rescue Keys' Legendary Power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with the finishing attack so the Q-Rex Megazord could destroy the monster. Angel Grove (Zeo Rangers) Simon was contacted by Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger, who was willing to give him the Legendary Powers of the Zeo Rangers in exchange for the location of the Armada Mothership the flagship of the Armada. Kat however betrayed the deal & tried to blow up both herself & Simon, only to find out that Simon had already summoned the Legendary Ranger Key Clones & had them sweep the warehouse they were in for the bombs. Simon then tries to rip the Legendary Powers of the Zeo Rangers from Kat, but is stopped by Troy who shoots his trumpet out of his hands. A fight between the two groups began & after the Super Mega Rangers obtained the Legendary Powers of the Zeo Rangers they used it to defeat all of Simon's Legendary Ranger Key Clones. Sally once again jumped in to collect them, but was shot at by Orion who takes them instead. Facing the Super Mega Rangers without any of his Legendary Ranger Key Clones, Simon had Sally stand aside as Troy was about to attack him. A red forcefield blocked Troy's Super Mega Saber & even pushed him back, before Simon's eyes glowed red & he transformed into his armored form. Simon goats the Super Mega Rangers & was attacked by Orion, whom he easily stopped & nearly broke his arm, before using red & black energy emitted from his body to badly damage Orion & knock him out cold. He then proceeded to attack the rest of the Super Mega Rangers, beating them up harshly. While Troy struggled to remain conscious, Simon shown him three small orbs, revealing that he already had three new Legendary Powers: Blitz, Prism, & Lightning. He told Troy to keep collecting the Legendary Powers as it made things easier for him & then left. Turtle Cove (Space Rangers) As the Super Mega Rangers found themselves in the garage where the broken-down Astro Megaship was kept, Simon drew out TJ, the Blue Space Ranger, & Cassie, the Pink Space Ranger, using Sally as bait. Once confronted, Simon attempted to take the Legendary Power of the Space Rangers by trading it in exchange for the safety of the civilians as he had hidden bombs throughout Turtle Cove. However, the Super Mega Rangers managed to find & contain them before they went off & confronted Simon before he took the Legendary Power. The Super Mega Rangers, despising Simon for putting the people at harm for the sake of his ambition, morphed into the Space Rangers with Troy & Orion taking on Simon. Despite a good fight, Simon managed to overcome their attacks before Sally was knocked back by the other four. Just as Troy & Orion used the distraction to finish off Sally, Simon jumped in the way & deflected the attack, surprising both Rangers. He then had Sally release two Pseudo-Lifeforms, Woodroid & Soilroid, before taking his leave. VR Troopers & Dino Charge Ranger Simon appeared to the Super Mega Rangers after the VR Troopers had been captured & informed them of the prison where they were held, knowing they would go after him & leave the Skyship Zord unguarded. Later, as he prepared to board & lay claim to the Super Mega Skyship Zord, Legendary Ranger Keys & Legendary Powers, he encountered the 20th Power Rangers team, the Dino Charge Rangers, who had arrived to stop him. They engaged in a brief battle, & proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that the Dino Charge Pink Ranger had given Sally a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost & withdrew, whacking Sally on the head. Mega World Tour Final Showdown After the Super Mega Rangers defeated Emperor Blackcross with the help of the International Rangers, they knew that the final confrontation with Simon was imminent & they would need to defeat him in order to claim the five Legendary Powers he had stolen. With no other option, Troy called Simon on his Legendary Morpher. However, Simon had prepared for this & unleashed his final two Pseudo-Lifeforms on the city. However they were quickly dispatched by the Ultimate Legendary Megazord, & Simon turned on Sally blaming him for the defeat before shooting him numerous times & leaving. Troy took pity on Sally & brought him to the Command Center to be treated. However this had been planned by Simon & Sally as a scheme to steal the Legendary Ranger Keys, with Sally having been given a necklace to protect him from Simon's attack. Sally stole the Key Box & delivered it to Simon, but not before starting to have second thoughts about betraying the rangers who had cared for him. The rangers followed, & it's revealed that they had previously emptied the chest of the Legendary Ranger Keys knowing there was a good chance Sally would steal it. Despite this, Troy told Sally that Simon would betray him eventually & offered him a safe haven with them. Despite his loyalty to Simon (& addiction to bananas), Sally joined the rangers. Simon had known this could happen, & pressed a switch causing the necklace Sally had been given to start beeping. Troy realized that it was a bomb, & hurridly tried to remove it from Sally but it was too late. The bomb exploded, destroying Sally & seriously injuring Troy. The other Super Mega Rangers, shocked at Simon's heartless actions towards Sally, attacked him with the Legendary Squadron, Ninja Storm, & Lost Galaxy Powers but were no match against Simon's monster form & were also badly injured. Simon then took possession of the Super Megaforce Ranger Keys & boarded the Skyship Zord taking possession of it, including the Legendary Ranger Keys & the Legendary Powers. Returning the five stolen Legendary Powers to their Legendary Ranger Keys, Simon prepared to claim the powers when he learns Tensou had been hiding the whole time. Since he was needed to unlock the power, he used his trumpet to create clones of the Super Mega Rangers to search the ship for him. Later, the clones returned with Super Megaforce Red having found Tensou. Simon felt assured in his victory, when the other five clones suddenly blasted him with their weapons... as the 'clones' were actually the other Super Mega Rangers who had managed to retrieve their keys after defeating the clones. Simon & Super Megaforce Red battled the others outside the ship, however the Super Mega Rangers called upon the powers of other Red Rangers & defeated the Super Megaforce Red clone & retrieved Troy's Legendary Ranger Key. They then attempted to destroy Simon with the Super Mega Cannon with a Special Charge, but Simon was able to deflect the Super Mega Blast & send it back. The blast caused the Super Mega Cannon to go flying into Simon's hands, along with the five Super Megaforce keys that were inserted into it. As Simon prepared to destroy the defenseless rangers, Troy turned up & the two engaged in a ferocious battle. At the end, Troy impaled both his & Simon's foot & scored a direct hit across the chest with his Super Mega Saber while Simon shot Troy with his gun. After the huge explosion, Simon was mildly surprised that Troy's actions that he thought got himself killed in his attempt to take him down with him, until Troy revealed he had been saved with a part of the necklace that Sally had been given that survived the monkey's destruction. Simon couldn't believe that his own betrayal of Sally had been his undoing, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he fell to the ground with a last smug smile & died, dissolving into red dust. Legacy Simon's Forms Armored Form This is Simon's "true" form he uses when he needs to fight on his own. It made it's first appearence after the Mega Rangers stole the last nine Legendary Ranger Keys he had. Personality Simon is the polar opposite of Troy in almost every respect. Though he retains a thirst for treasure & determination to get what he wants & all of Troy's cunning, he possesses two fatal character flaws - he is arrogant & exceptionally vain. While Troy values the presence of his friends, Simon gives a cold, dark meaning to the word 'sacrifice'. Simon does seem to care for Sally, when the Rangers tried to finish him off, Simon, showing genuine concern for Sally, stepped in & took their attacks. Later, when Sally was beaten back by Damaras when he tried to protect Simon, this caused him to have a fight with Damaras. Simon is often smug & likes fooling around with everyone, but he also takes things seriously when it's needed, he appeared understandably tense when Damaras, who is vastly superior to him, lost his patience with him & threatened his life. Simon later kills Sally after he betrays him with a bomb that was disguised as a necklace in a plan to kill Troy, which would have succeeded had it not been for Sally stuffing the bomb into his compartment to minimize the blow. Abilities & powers Although he appears human, his true form is that of a monster clad in pirate-like armor similar to the Super Mega Rangers. He is strong enough to easily break Orion's arm & can emit red & black energy from his body that can deal a lot of damage. He is also incredibly fast, being able to attack the Super Mega Rangers with delayed effect. Simon claims that this form is the real reason why he gained a huge bounty back then. This form allows Simon to take a lot of punishment, as shown when he took the force of the Rangers' finishing attack for Sally. Simon can also perform a devastating finisher attack. When Simon's monster form was first revealed to the Rangers, he swiftly defeated them with almost no effort. However, it would seem that the sudden appearance of this form was a factor in the Rangers' reactions, as when Simon attempted gain the Space Rangers' power, despite defeating Orion quite easily initially, Orion & Troy were able to hold their own against him later while Noah, Gia, Jake, & Emma took on Sally. Despite Simon's great strength, even he was inferior to Damaras, who was known as the "strongest man in the universe". Arsenal Ship Simon's ship is a crimson-coloured Brute Space Empire Battleship which bears his insignia. The Mega Rangers' Legendary Galleon was unable to detect it. After Simon's death, the ship was utilized by Kaizo in the Mega Rangers' final battle against the Brute Space Empire. Legendary Morpher variant Simon carries a gold-colored Legendary Morpher which he uses to contact the Mega Rangers. The Legendary Morpher bears his personal symbol instead of that of the Mega Rangers with the keyhole sealed shut, suggesting that it is incapable of transforming him. Trumpet Simon wields a trumpet, that when played, with Power Ranger Keys inserted, allow him to materialize Power Ranger manifestations to do his bidding. The trumpet can also be used to forcefully steal the legendary powers of the previous Power Ranger teams. Legendary Ranger Keys :Main article: Legendary Ranger Key Clones List of Legendary Ranger Keys possessed by Simon Sixth Ranger Keys (All taken by Super Mega Rangers) *Green Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *White Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Gold Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Silver Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Quantum Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Lunar Wolf Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Green Samurai Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *White Dino Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *SPD Omega Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Solaris Knight (Taken by Rangers) *Mercury Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Ranger Operator Series Gold (Taken by Rangers) *Ranger Operator Series Silver (Taken by Rangers) *Gold Samurai Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Robo Knight (Taken by Rangers) Extra Ranger Keys (All taken by Rangers) *Blue Senturion (Taken by Rangers) *Magna Defender (Taken by Rangers) *SPD Shadow Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *SPD Kat Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *White Mystic Ranger (Taken by Rangers) *Wolf Warrior (Taken by Rangers) *Sentinel Knight (Taken by Rangers) *Black Lion Warrior (Taken by Rangers) *Green Chameleon Warrior (Taken by Rangers) *Red Samurai Ranger ♀ (Taken by Rangers) Super Megaforce Keys (Stolen from Rangers, but taken back) *Super Megaforce Red (Taken back by Rangers) *Super Megaforce Blue (Taken back by Rangers) *Super Megaforce Yellow (Taken back by Rangers) *Super Megaforce Green (Taken back by Rangers) *Super Megaforce Pink (Taken back by Rangers) *Super Megaforce Silver (Taken back by Rangers) Trivia *He is the third villain to consider the Red Ranger his archenemy; the first being Koragg from Power Rangers Mystic Force & the second Deker from Power Rangers (Super) Samurai. Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Villains Category:Male Category:PR Villains Category:Pirates Category:The Armada